


The Final Execution

by Kittycattycat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Gen, The dolorosa is mentioned but yanno, but i mean not gruesome or described that much, the disciple is also implied but not actually in the story soooo…, this is more of a "what did it feel like to kill the signless" type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittycattycat/pseuds/Kittycattycat
Summary: Memories from the true indigo archer.





	

It didn't struggle at all.

Mutant blood was dripping down its face, its torso, staining its grey skin a bright cherry red. It sickened him, seeing this…this creature exist. It lurched forward suddenly, coughing up a large amount of red, the bright color staining the ground beneath him. 

It was almost a shame he had to end this thing's life.

When he'd been told what he was to do today, a grin spread across his face. An end to the anti-caste "messiah" that had been plaguing his home with its filth and lies. It didn't deserve to live, not in the slightest. He would assure its death.

The crowd grew louder and louder as he stepped up towards his platform. Taking in a deep breath, he held his bow up in the proper position, hearing the screeches of the crowd, ready to see this miserable creature's ultimate downfall. 

He readied his shot and aimed for the chest. It's blood-pusher would beat no longer.

The crowd was overwhelmingly loud. Screaming, cheering, chanting, some crying and weeping for the death of it. He would never understand why.

One troll in particular stood out. A jade blood, screaming and crying, arm outstretched towards it. She yelled its name and struggled against the guards detaining her, before being thrown back into the dirt and dragged away by the same guards. 

What happened to her didn't matter. He had a job to complete.

He finished aiming his bow, pulled back the string, and…

It was silent. 

Just as soon as the crowd had appeared, it dissipated. The creature suffered no longer. A shame. Next, its disciple.

He would kill it just as easily, he was sure of it.


End file.
